Fools Gold
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Kai Hiwatari has always hated pirates because he was told they killed his family. Now Kai must learn the truth about his father, and a find a treasure that is only know as Fool's gold. Finished
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is a little different then my dark fanfiction. I don't own Faith, (CC queen does), or beyblade and I certainly don't own Pirates of the Caribbean (If they are mentioned at all.)_

_Faith's personality will be based around Jack Sparrow as he fits CC queen's OC really well._

_

* * *

_

**Fools Gold**

The prisoners' attention was gathered at the far end of the dungeon, when the large wooden door opened. A tall blond haired man walked in first, carrying a torch. Behind him followed a young girl, with black hair that fall a little past her shoulders. The wooden door slammed shut by a purple haired man, with a mean smile on his face.

The girl wour a black off-the-shoulders top, with blue trousers that reached just below her knees. With it a pair of brown boots that were caked in mud, and covered the bottom of her trousers. Round her waist was a red ribbon.

They carried on to a cell wordlessly, ignoring the cheers and whistles from the other inmates. When they reached an empty cell, the purple haired man quickly unlocked it and shoved the girl in.

"Oi, watch it mate! Don't you guys know how to treat a lady?" the girl hissed. Both men laughed loudly.

"Hear that Bryan? She's calling herself a lady." The blond man chuckled. Bryan leaned closer to the girl.

"You, my dear girl, are no lady. The woman in the courts of our Governor, now they are ladies." He grinned. The girl snorted in his face.

"Concubines more like. I'd rather be a pirate and a lady of the sea, then live like they do. Heck, even the mermaids have a better life." She retorted. Bryan slapped his friend across the chest.

"Come on Spencer. We need to get everything ready for Miss Roskov hanging tomorrow." Bryan smirked. Both him and Spencer took off, sealing Faith Anna Roskov's only way out.

"Bugger. You've done it this time Faith." She grumbled to herself.

* * *

Kai Hiwatari, grandson to the Governor, stared out of his bedroom window to see the sea. In his left hand was a small gold trinket, on a leather strap. Kai had no idea what it was, only that it belonged to his father. Kai was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bedroom door open. 

"Hey Kai."

Kai turned to see his best friend, Tala. He gave him a small curt nod, before looking back at the sea. "Why so glum?" Tala asked, raising his eyebrow at his friend. Kai said nothing. Tala sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Kai?"

"What?"

"What's up? You worried about the celebration tomorrow?" Tala paused, as he sat himself down on a chair. The red head swung his legs over the side, resting them on the arm rest. "Seriously though, it's gonna be great. Apart from the fact that Boris is gonna be Commodore. Free food, free booze and we get to watch the public hanging of a pirate." Tala smiled to himself.

"Do you even know who the pirate is?" Kai asked suddenly. Tala glanced over at his shorter friend.

"Nope, and I don't rightly care either. She's a pirate. Enough said." The red head muttered in reply. Kai turned to look at him levelly.

"That _pirate_ is Faith Anna Roskov. She owns _The Blazing Sphere_ with her friend. I know for a fact…." Kai trailed off, when he heard something.

The Russian stared out the window, when he caught sight of a ship. Its cannons were firing right at the port.

* * *

"I know those Guns!" 

The other prisoners stared at Faith as she leapt up, and looked out the small bared window. "It's the Sphere." She purred. Faith never doubted her friends.

"The Blazing Sphere? I've heard about her. She's been preying on ports, looking for a treasure. Leaves no survivors." One of the inmates whispered fearfully. Faith laughed loudly.

"Well, don't worry your pretty little head. Her crew is only coming after one person. Me!" she snickered, pointing to herself. Another inmate joined in.

"How do you know the crew will come for you?" he hissed, seriously P.Oed at the girls attitude. Faith walked over to him, her face holding a sly smirk.

"Mate, I'm faith Roskov. Savvy? I know the crew will come for me, because I own half of that ship." She smiled, before the large wooden door opened.

"Yo faith? You in here?" came a familiar voice. Faith's smirk grew as she leaned against the bars of her prison.

"Right here Jemma. Thought you'd never turn up."


	2. Chapter 2

The wofl whistles were louder as the _Jemma_ entered the prison. Her dark blue hair was twisted over her left shoulder and held in place with a ruby encrusted clip. She wour a white shirt with a fluffy collar, under a long red coat with gold buttons. With it was a pair of black trousers, with light brown boots over the bottom of them.

Another dark blue haired girl darted out from behind her, and stopped infront of Faith's cell. The russian smirked. "Bout time." she chuckled. Jemma gave her a high five.

"Do you really think we'd leave you to rot in a cell?" she smiled back, before glancing down at the blue haired girl. "Hows it going Mariam?" she questioned.

The lock gave a small click, and Mariam pulled it open. Faith skipped out, waving her arms around. "I'm free, I'm free!" she cheered. Sunddenly Faith skipped over to a wooden cupboard and began to pull out a fre things. The other prisoners watched as a gun was strapped to Fath's left hip, a sword strapped to her right hip and a large black hat was placed on her head.

"Here, I thought you might want this back." Jemma grinned, as Mariam locked the cell door again. In Jemma's hand was a black and red lighter. Faith squeaked loudly and hugged the lighter tightly.

"Come on. The others will be getting more plunder then us." Mariam muttered, opening the wooden door. The other wo followed after, ignoring the pleads from the other prisoners.

* * *

Kai drew his sword and ran into the market place. He had never seen so much chaos, and he knew at once pirates were to blame. 

Girls were screaming, and fires raged. Suddenly out of no-where, Faith appeared before Kai. "Well, well, well! If it isn;t the Governor's grandson. Fancy crossing blades with a pirate?" she chuckled, her sword shining in the fire. Kai let out a battle cry and went for the kill.

Somewhere else in the port, Tyson Granger and his friend Ray Kon, were stealing as much stuff as they could. Tyson turned and caught sight of Faith. "Hey Ray, is that Faith?" he asked. The neko raised an eyebrow before nodding his head.

"Yep. Looks like she's fighting the Governor's grandson." he replied, pulling a sack over his shoulder. "Come on!" Ray ordered, nodding his head towards _The Blazing sphere_.

Kai gritted his teeth as both of them were caught in a deadlock. Faith's grin grew every second, before kneeing him in the stomach. Kai stumbled back and glared at Faith. "What's amatter mate? Can't handle a pirate?" she taunted. Kai growled at her, and went to attack.

Only to have Joseph hit him across the back of the head, with a gold candle holder.

The pirate chuckled, as he and his impish friend, Kevin, headed back to _The Blazing Sphere._ Faith scratched her forehead, and stared at Kai. Shrugging, Faith grabbed hold of him and brought him back to her ship.

"Bloody hell mate. You weight a ton." she groaned.

* * *

Once on board the ship, Faith dumped the Hiwatari in the cell. "See how you like them apples, savvy." she grumbld. Walking to the top deck, Faith stretched and looked at the shrinking St. Phoenix port. 

"Welcome back Faith!" some of the pirates called. The russian smiled, waving them off, and joined her friend in the cabin. She slipped in wordlessly, as Jemma looked over her necklace. It was shaped like a key, but there was not other part to it.

"So how was jail?" Jemma asked suddenly. She smirked at her friend, as Faith grabbed an apple and sat down. The russian pirate shrugged, placing her feet on the table.

"Dunno. Wasn't in there long enough." she replied, before feeling a wet nose on her hand. She squeaked again and cuddled her pet wolf. "Blaze! How ya been? I bet you missed me." she cooed, as the wolf's tail swayed from side to side. Jemma chuckled, grabbed a rasin from the fruit bowl.

"Silas!" she called. A little pet mokey swung from his perch, and slowly took the rasin out of her hand. He sat on the table nibbling it.

"So, where to now?" Faith asked, still patting Blaze on the head.

"St. Silas port. I do believe we may find something there from our dear hostage." Jemma chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kai!"

The russian shook his head and sat up.

"Kai!"

Kai glanced over to a few wooden crates to see Red hair. "Tala! What are you doing here?" he asked. Tala smiled, as he crept from his hiding place. His pet wolf, Wolborg followed.

"I crept on board when I saw you being dragged away. I guess you were right about Faith then huh?" the red head smirked. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Just get me out of here." he hissed. However before Tala could get the door unlocked, the door to the storage comparment opened. "Tala, hide!" Kai ordered. Tala scampered off with Wolborg close behind. A shadow fell over Kai.

"Come on you. You're invited to a dinner with Faith and Jemma." Ozuma grunted, unlocking the door. Kai raised an eyebrow. When the door was opened, Kai let his fist fly. Ozuma caught it, and twisted it behind Kai's back. "Don't try it!" Ozuma hissed, before dragging Kai towards the top of the boat.

* * *

Silas the monkey sat on the table, as Ray and Mariah set the food out. No sooner had they left, the little monkey scrambled off and started to eat some fruit from a little bowl. Jemma sat at one side of the table, facing Faith. 

Jemma wour a black tank top, with a dark brown skirt and a green wrapover. Her hair was done in another twist, but the clip was encrusted with diamonds. Faith wour a black and green top, with dark blue jeans an the same brown boots. Perched on her head, was her favourtie hat with a large red flower. The two talked out various things.

One of them being the treasure known only as _Fools Gold_.

The door to the cabin opened, and Ozuma pushed Kai inside. Jemma smiled. "Ozuma, give Mariam and Emily for the dinner." she called. Ozuma nodded his head and disappeared. Kai slowly sat down at the front of the table. Silas stared at him, before jumping onto Jemma's lap.

"Help yourself." Faith ordered, waving a hand at the food on the table. She tossed a chicken leg to Blaze, who sat and began to chew on it happily.

Kai placed some food on his plate, before taking his knife and fork in hand. He slowly began to eat as if he was in front of his grandfather. Jemma chuckled to herself, while Faith rolled her eyes. "There's no need to be polite. You really must be hungry." she pointed out.

Kai started to eat like an animal, tearing chunks out of chicken legs and pieces of bread. Jemma noticed some gold flashing around his neck. "Where did you get that?" she asked. Kai stopped eating, before pulling it into view.

"This? It was my father's." the russian replied. Silas looked at Jemma, who gave a small nod. The monkey slowly made its way over to Kai. He stared at the white monkey, before all of a sudden it grabbed hold of the necklace. It yanked hard, the strap broke and then Silas darted off.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kai yelled, but the monkey was already by Blaze. The wolf let the monkey sit with him. Kai didn't want to take his chance with the wolf.

"What happened to your father?" Faith questioned, grabbing a some food. Kai glared at both.

"He was sailing back home with my mother. I was only a baby at the time, and I was looked after by the nurse at my grandfather's house. He told me pirates had killed them." Kai replied. Faith and Jemma glanced at eachother. "How can this crew be ordered around by two females." Kai spat suddenly.

"What's that meant to mean?" Faith questioned suddenly. Jemma gave her a small look, and Faith remained in her chair.

"The crew are happy. Heck, nearly everyone who thinks about becoming a pirate, wants to join _The Blazing sphere_. Oh and by the way, you're father wasn't killed by pirates." Jemma smiled.

Kai stared at her, confused.

"He was one."


	4. Chapter 4

Kai shook his head quickly, the knife and fork hitting the plate. "No! It's not true! My father was not a pirate!" he yelled. Jemma looked at Faith who had a lazy smirk on her face.

Faith looked back at Kai. "Okay then, you're father wasn't a pirate. However we have a story that can prove you wrong." she began, standing up. Jemma rolled her eyes with a smile, knowning Faith wanted to preform this small story. Kai folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the two females.

"Whatever you tell me, won't change my mind." he spat.

Faith grinned. "Years ago, before you, me and Jemma were born, there were three pirates. World Famous. My father, Arman Roskov." Faith paused, and pointed to herself.

"Jemma's father, Sean William Scott." Faith stood behind Jemma and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"And finally Adrik Dima. Now, these three owned _The Blazing Sphere_. Had it built from scratch, maintained it, gathered a crew. I'm getting off topic here. Now as they gathered up treasure, the three friends came across a treasure known only as _Fools Gold_. This treasure is worth tons and they decided to keep it hidden. They made a promise, that if they have children they would leave clues for them to find. That's where your necklace comes in." Faith paused, glancing over to Silas.

Kai's hand shot up round his neck, forgetting the damned albino monkey had it. The said albino monkey darted over to his master, Jemma, handing over Kai's necklace.

"That still doesn't explain about my father being a pirate." Kai added sorely. Faith tutted under her breath, waving her hand at him.

"I'm getting there, savvy! Anyhoo, My father met and married Anna at St. Silas port. Round about the same time, also at St. Silas port, Sean met and married Rachel. Funny thing is, Jemma was born a day after me. Adrik set sail, leaving _The Blazing Sphere_ behind and settled in another port. There he met and married an Governor's daughter."

Kai snorted. _It happened so long ago, it could have been any governor's daughter._ he told himself. Jemma took over.

"Last we heard, he had a son. The Governor wasn't too happy to hear about his daughter's marriage. When the governor had his grandson over, who may I add was only a baby, he left the little kid in the care of a nurse. Adrik and his wife were sailing back home, then...the governor blew the ship up." Jemma finished with a shake of her head.

"Excuse me, Jemma. Faith."

The two pirates glanced towards the door, where Dunga stood. "What's up?" Jemma asked, as Silas jumped onto her shoulder. Dunga shoved Tala inside the cabin. Wolborg followed.

"I found him hiding. Watch out for the wolf, he's pretty mean." Dunga replied. Tala rubbed his sore shoulder, glancing at Faith then at Jemma.

Blaze and Wolborg began to have a growling match.

* * *

St. Phoenix port tried hard to get over the damage of the pirate attack. Many families had their lives destoryed. One of those families was Governor Voltaire Hiwatari. 

"**What do you mean he's gone**?"

Ian, Bryan and Spencer watched silently, as Voltaire paced the large room. Boris stood silent aswell. "We checked everywhere for him sir. I believe the pirates have taken him." Boris informed.

Voltaire grabbed the nearest thing to him, a chinese vase, and smashed it off a wall in rage. "I want you to find him! Heaven knowns what's happening to him. Where's Tala?" Voltaire asked suddenly, noticing they were short one red head. Boris coughed to clear his throat.

"We also believe he went aboard the ship to save Kai, but was no sucessful." He replied. Voltaire nodded his head.

"Track down and bring both of them back. Kill the pirates." Voltaire ordered. Boris and the three boys saluted the governor and took off.


	5. Chapter 5

The crew of _The Blazing Sphere_ were happy to be home. Don't get them wrong, being a sea was another brilliant thing to them, but home was more of a comfort. Some of the crew, like Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph and Dunga never grew up in the port. Merely they moved to the small town when they joined Jemma and Faith.

When Kai and Tala got a good look at the port, what they found surprised them. St. Silas Port was a lot bigger then St. Phoenix port. Also it was a lot busier. The two just stopped and stared, before they were rudely pushed down the gang plank by Crusher.

"Where are they going?" Tala asked, pointing to Jemma and faith. Blaze trailed behind with Silas the monkey sitting on his head.

Crusher said nothing as he roughly pushed the two prisoners to an awaiting jail.

* * *

_Mad Hatter's tea party_ lived up to its name. Not the _Tea Party_ mind, the _Mad_ part. Fights happened regular, but none of it fazed both girls. Faith walked off, hoping to find a quiet table. 

Blaze as usually was not to far from his beloved master. Silas, on the other hand, perched himself on Jemma's shoulder as she went to get a drink.

"Back again. Did it go well?" The bartender asked. He has lost his right eye in a fight, and now wour a brown eye-patch. He never liked Silas, but could rightly say anything. Jemma nodded her head.

"Oh yes, better then I hoped." She smirked, before ordering the usual drinks.

* * *

"Kai?" 

"Hn."

Tala didn't look at the shorter male. "What were they talking about? You know, the bit about your dad being a pirate." He questioned. Kai sighed, and glared at the red head.

"My father was not a pirate!" he snapped. Wolborg howled lowly, before trying to get comfortable on the cold wooden floor. Tala kicked a piece of dirt.

"Yeah, I know. But the story they told…..seemed so real." He muttered. Kai raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You always were the gullible one." He grumbled, before lying down on a worn mattress. Tala stuck his tongue out at Kai

"Am not." He hissed. Wolborg seemed to roll his eyes, before falling asleep. Kai chuckled slightly.

"And childish."

* * *

Salima pushed open the _Mad Hatter's tea party_ bar door opened and glanced inside. The sight was welcoming if not slightly troubling. _Just like Tortuga. Never changes._ She smiled. 

Salima, as well as her friend Kane, had great pleasure in visiting the place with Jemma. They had gone to visit Jemma's uncle and to search for any clues to _Fools Gold_. Salima searched the back of the bar, to find Jemma and faith talking to themselves.

"Hey guys!" The red head called, seating herself next to Jemma. She stroked Silas gently, before he scampered off. "So, what's the next big adventure?" she asked.

"We were just talking about that. How does another trip to Tortuga sound?" faith asked, taking a sip of her drink. Salima smiled.

"Great!" she frowned slightly. "we're not leaving right away, are we?" she questioned. Jemma snorted and shook her head.

"No. In a few days. You lot have already been on one big adventure. You need your rest." She replied. Salima's smile appeared once again.

"What about Kai and what's-his-face?" the red head asked. Faith took a deep gulp of her drink, swaying slightly. Placing the cup down, the Russian smirked.

"They're coming too. Jemma's uncle should be able to point us in the right direction." She giggled, before hic-cupping loudly.

"**Get away you filthy monkey!**" The bar-tender yelled, as Silas darted across the bar. He ran between feet towards Jemma.

"He's a fast little bugger." Someone joked, before falling off their seat. Jemma smiled, as her pet hide in her red coat.

"I trained him well." She whispered, keeping him hidden.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the delay, was playing up.

* * *

_

For the first time in Kai's life, he was scared. 

He heard rumours that Tortuga was violet place, but he never thought it was like this. Everywhere you looked, fights happened. Men robbed men right in front of them, but everyone were too drunk to notice.

Both boys had their wrists shackled togther. A large piece of rob was tied round the chains, as Jemma and Faith dragged both boys behind them like dog. Tala was glad that Wolborg had not been shackled up aswell.

"You have not lived well enough to smell the sweet perfume of Tortuga, savvy?" Faith grinned, pulling on Tala's rope. The red-head russian stumbled, but regained his balance. "What do you think Tala?" Faith questioned. Tala wrinkled up his nose.

"It will linger." he muttered

"Where are we going?" Kai hissed, as the other crew members took off to other places. Jemma said nothing, but tugged on the rope pulling Kai along.

* * *

The gang stopped outside an old shop. No sign was seen, but both Tala and Kai guessed what happened in there. Black smoke poured out of chimneys, and the sound of metal clashing was heard. Jemma pushed the door open. Blaze padded in behind his master, while Silas stayed perch on his back. 

"Uncle!"

The emtal stopped clashing, before someone started to cough. "What now." came a gruff voice. A middle age man, who looked as though he had his fair share of battles, walked in the gang's view. His dark blue hair was greying slightly, and an angry scar was seen under his eye.

"Hey Uncle. Hope you're not busy." Jemma greeted. Jemma's uncle coughed, before smiling.

"Never too busy for you Jemma. What brings you to..." his eyes fell on both Kai and Tala. "And who are these cockroaches?" he asked. Kai growled under his breath.

"Erm, it's kind of a long story. Wanna go for a drink Robert ?" Faith questioned. Robert Scott nodded his head, before following his niece towards one of the many pubs in Tortuga.

* * *

"So, what brings you back to Tortuga?" Robert asked, leaning forward. Kai and Tala sat pereched at the end of the wooden table, eyeing everyone else. 

"We've found the third part to our key. We just need a push in the right direction." Jemma replied, as Faith reappeared with three drinks. Robert glanced at Kai and tala, before leaning closer to his niece.

"I don't know the location of the island. You should head straight to St. Driger island. There's a man there who can give you the map to the island. However, I have to warn you about something." he whispered.

"What?" Faith asked. Robert licked his dry lips.

"The island is guarded by mermaids. Mariah, Ming-Ming, Mathilda, Hillary and Queen. When you get closer to the island, make sure no man is steering the ship. If Ming-Ming stares singing, you will crash." Robert warned. Suddenly gunfire was heard, as a pirate ran in.

"Three ships from St. Phoenix port are here! They're gonna kill us all!" he yelled. The bartender glanced at Faith and Jemma.

"Get your crew out of here! We out number them, so theyw on't be able to do too much damage." he ordered. Jemma nodded, as Faith whispered her thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow, first flame and it wasn't even a good one. Ayesha, read the first chapter disclaimer! As for CC queen and Tala-baby, cookies for you! throws cookies _

You've gotta read their fanfiction! Go, hurry!

* * *

Kai was roughly pushed back into the small cell of the _The Blazing Sphere_. Tala quickly followed, as Wolborg padded in at his own pace. The cell door was slammed shut. "Hope you enjoy your new company." Kevin hissed playfully. Kai galred at him. 

"Bite me pipsqueak!" he spat. Kevin stepped close to the cell, but Lee held the smaller neko back.

"He's not worth it." The taller neko muttered, and dragged his green haired friend back up onto the hull. Kai sighed lowly, and stared at his hands.

"Do you think Bryan, Spencer and Ian were there?" Tala mused, leaning against the cold grimy bars of the cell. Kai shrugged, but said nothing.

Tala glanced over to his friend, and let out a small sigh. Wolborg had already slipped in dreams and the ship began to rock slightly.

* * *

"That was quick. Way to quick for Boris." 

Faith raised an eyebrow, as she continued to munch on some fruit. She watched Jemma pace the small cabin. Even Silas the monket senesed something wrong his master. "Hey Jem, just chill. Tortuga wll be fine. Like the bar tender said, they out-number Boris' toy ships." Faith pointed out. Jemma flopped down on her seat.

"I know, I know! What I mean is they seemed a little quick. Not everyone knows where we live, and they certainly don't." Jemma replied, sighing. Faith smirked.

"Listen. The sooner we get to Sty.Driger port, the sooner we're on our way." Faith grinned. Jemma couldn't help but grin back. For as long as she could remember, Faith had always been her best friend. "By the way, whoes steering?" Faith added.

"Ray. Said he knew the best route to St. Driger port." Jemma responded.

* * *

Ray turned the wheel again, steering the ship to its next destination. His friends stood around, watching the waves lap at the boat. "Was it such a wise idea to bring both of them with us?" Lee muttered. Ray gave out a little laugh. 

"Faith brough Kai aboard. Tala just followed." he pointed out. Lee grunted something, but remained quiet.

"Hey look! A mermaid!" Tyson yelled, pointing to a tail disappearing into the sea. Ozuma rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't a mermaid idiot. Must have been a fish." he muttered. Tyson glared at him, before looking back at the water.

"Was too a mermaid. Look! There it was again!" he yelled. Everyone, apart from Ray, crowded to oneside. Swimming along side the boat was young girl. Her pure black hair fanned out behind her, as her fire red tail was seen dipping beneath the sea. Suddenly, as quick as she appeared, the mermaid was gone.

Tyson stuck his tongue out at Ozuma. "See! Told you it was a mermaid!" he taunted. Ozuma thought about bashng the youth, before deciding against it. As much as he wanted to punch Tyson, it wouldn't have gone down well with Jemma and Faith.

Ray gave another little laugh that his best friend, Lee, found very cute. "That means we're almost to St. Driger port." he muttered.

* * *

"You're mad at me, aren't you." 

Kai glanced over to Tala, as the red head stared at the side of the ship. "What gave you that idea?" the smaller russian questioned. Tala's ice blue eyes bore into his crimson ones.

"You haven't said a word to me since we got back." Tala pointed out. The smaller russian got up, groaning from the pain in his legs.

"I'm not mad at you Tala. Just a little P.Oed. That's all." he whispered sitting next to Tala. He wrapped an arm round Tala's shoulders, pulling his best friend into a hug. "As a matter of fact, I actually glad your here." he added in a whisper. Tala chuckled.

"Really now?" Kai nodded his head, before looking at Tala. It was quick but Kai would always remember that small kiss he shared with the russian. Tala tasted like ice, Kai didn't know why, but that's what he tasted like.

And because Tala never pulled away from Kai, the smaller russian figured Tala enjoyed it too.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone who have reviewed so far!

* * *

_

The sun blazed down on Faith and Jemma as they walked through the market of St. Driger port. Emily and Mariam were somewhere else, looking to stock up on food for the long trip. Faith had noticed how Jemma had fell strangely silent. "What's up Jem?" The russian questioned, as they pushed towards another ally. 

"Nothing, Nothing." Jemma mumbled, very clearly lying. Faith frowned, but said nothing. They stopped in the shade of the ally, keeping out of the blazing heat.

"You, my dear friend, are no good at lying." Faith grinned, closing her eyes. Jemma chuckled, as she lent against the cold brick wall of the ally.

"I know. You tell me that everyday." she replied, but her mind wondered back to what she had saw.

A kiss that seemed a little to longer just for a frienship type kiss.

* * *

Kai looked up at the top of the cell, to see th acursed albino monkey stare back at him. Tala had long since fall asleep, his head resting on Kai's shoulder. 

"Get lost!" Kai sneered at the monkey. Silas made little chirpy nosies, as if to tease Kai. The russian slowly got up, making sure Tala did not wake. Kai stared at the monkey, before trying to grab its tail that hung through the bars. Suddenly, Silas bent down and bit Kai's figure.

"Bloody hell!" Kai cursed, holding his finger. Tala woke up.

"Kai? What's wrong?" He asked, as Wolborg began to growl at Silas. The little albino monkey seemed to smirk at the prisoners and darted off. Kai sat down next to Tala, nursing his finger.

"Bloody thing bit me." Kai spat. Tala took hold of Kai's finger and checked the damaged. It wasn't bleeding, which both Tala and kai were greatful. However, before Kai could even think things through, Tala began to gently suck on Kai's finger.

* * *

Finding the map keeper was slightler harder then the two girls thought. They stopped at a small cafe, trying to stay in the shade. A headache was being to form in Jemma's head. Her hands clasped the sides of her head, as she groaned lowly to herself. 

"Damn this guy. You're uncle forgot to mention what this guy looked like." Faith grumbled, leaning back on her chair. Jemma nodded her head, wincing slightly.

"But my uncle said he'd know what we'd look like." she whispered.

_"Excuse me? Are you Roskov and Scott?"_ Faith growled low in her throat.

"What's it to you, savvy?" she shot back, raised an eyebrow at the younger man. he was skinny, with dark blond hair and garnet coloured eyes. A lazy smirk was painted on his lip, as his lip-ring caught the sun.

"I have this for you." he replied, shoving the piece of paper into Faith's hand.

* * *

Kai was roughly dragged to the cabin, as the ship gave a jolt. Tala glared at Dunga, as Kai disappeared from view. Dunga had yet to losen his grip on Kai's wrists, as he pushed him past the likes of Tyson, Lee, Kevin and Ozuma. Once they reached the cabin, he was once again was pushed roughly in. 

Faith was doubled over the map, planning out each part. She had yet to look at Kai, who stood next to Jemma. Silence filled the cabin.

"You love him, don't you?" Jemma whispered. Kai glanced at Jemma who kept her eyes on faith.

"What makes you think that?" he shot back, keeping his voice low. A small grin graced her face.

"Friends would do anything for their friends, but they would never steal a kiss. You stole a kiss from the red-head, which means you either want him, or you do trully love him. Which is it?" Jemma smiled. Kai glared at her,

"None of your business!" he hissed.

"Bingo! Found the route!" Faith yelled in victory. Jemma grinned at Kai before joined her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_Not long now peeps till Pirates of the caribbean: Dead man's chest. I so can not wait to see it!

* * *

_

Tyson wiped his forehead, before continuing on with his duties. He was not alone in scrubbing the decks. With Tyson, was Max, Kevein, Ray and Miguel. Max dumped his scrubbing brush into his bucket and water, and sighed loudly. "Can't believe we're almost there." he muttered. 

"What you say Max?" Miguel called, his eyes fixed on his work.

"This journey. We've almost found _Fools Gold_." Max pointed out, resting his hands on his legs. Ray and Kevin noded their heads, also stopping their work.

"Max is right. What are we gonna do after this whole thing?" Ray questioned. Silence fell over the small group.

"And what are we gonna do about Kai and Tala?" Kevin added.

"Oi! You should be working, not talking savvy?" Faith yelled over to them. Kevin, Ray, Tyson and Max all hunched over again, scrubbing away. "And as for Kai and Tala, leave that to me and Jemma." Faith added with a smile. The russian scanned the crew of _The Blazing Sphere_.

Each crew member had their own kind of personality. One reason why people were so scraed by _The Blazing Sphere_. With a small chuckle, Faith returned back to the wheel. Kevin got up, and walked to the side. As he dumped what little water he had left in his bucket, over the side of the ship, he glanced right.

The bucket hit the floor with a thump.

"Kevin? What's wrong?" Ray asked, running over to his smaller friend. Kevin do not much, but point with a shaky finger to a looming figure. Faith, who had noticed all the bother, glanced behind her.

"Oh bugger." she muttered. Right behind them was Boris' ship. Faith turned back round, gripping the wheel tightly. "Don't just stand there you cockroachs! Dunga, get Jemma!" she yelled. Everyone scrambled to get ready for battle.

* * *

Kai looked upwards, as the running of feet got louder. He figured something might have happened when he heard something hit the floor. 

"What the hell is going on up there?" Tala questioned gruffly. Kai shrugged. The door to the hull was slammed open, as Ozuma and Dunga appeared again. "Is this all you ever do? Follow the whim of two girls?" Kai asked slyly, standing up.

"I'd watch what you say Hiwatari." Came a female voice. The two parted, as Jemma walked into view. She wour brown leather type corset, with long puffy white selvees. With was a large dark brown skirt. Jemma's right hand was placed on her hip and Silas was perched on her shoulder.

"Oh, and look who joins this merry party. What do you want?" Tala hissed, equally annoyed at things. Jemma chuckled, as Dunga opened the cell.

"Nothing much, my dear red head. Just this." Jemma smirked, stepping back. Dunga and Ozuma both drew their fists back and knocked the russians out.

* * *

As Boris' ship came up along side _The Blazing Sphere_, Boris himself was surprised to see the crew all waiting. He could sense that it was a trap, and knew he had to tred carefully. "Your journey stops here Scoot and Roskov!" Boris yelled. The two said people looked at eachother, before chuckling. 

"You seem full of yourself Boris. Whoes gonna stop us?" Faith shouted back. Boris felt his blood boil. He turned to his crew.

"Board that ship now!" he ordered sharply, before he heard Jemma tut under her breath. Boris turned back to her, as a sly smile appeared on her face.

"I wouldn't if I were you. If any of your crew steps foot on this ship, I will blow Kai and Tala's brains out." Jemma smirked, showing Boris her hostages. Tala and Kai were chained to the mast. Boris' throat felt dry.

"Sir?" Bryan asked, pulling Boris back to the problem.

"Don't board. We can't afford for them to be killed." Boris muttered. Kai's crimson eyes narrowed, as he struggled against the chains.

"Boris! Get on this boat and get us home now!" Kai yelled. Boris made no movement. "Boris, you bas..." Kai was cut short, as Michael tied a piece of cloth round his mouth. Jemma nodded to Faith, as the russina pulled out her gun.

"You wouldn't dare shoot them! You need Kai to find the treasure!" Spencer pointed out. Jemma laughed loudly, shaking her head.

"You're wrong there blondie! We already have Kai's necklace. Why would we need him?" Faith questioned. Suddenly, aiming her gun, Faith shot Bryan. He hit the floor with a thump. "A small parting from us. That was for my father." Faith added, before she darted off to the wheel.

* * *

Boris watched, a feeling of defeat settling in his stomach, as _The Blazing Sphere_ set off. Bryan had been taken below deck, to sort out his wounded shoulder. Boris was sure he could see hear Jemma. 

"Thank you Boris for lettings us go on our way. When this journey is over, I'll be sure to send them home again!" she laughed. Boris gritted his teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shouldn't we let them go?" Miguel questioned.

Jemma glanced over to their hostages with a grin on her face. "Nah, they need the fresh air." she replied. King grumbled under his breath.

"They get in the way." he muttered, but carried on with his job. Everyone had returned to their posts, since leaving Boris and his crew behind. Kai and Tala were still chained to the mast, now sunk the floor as their legs had grown tired. Emil was now steering the wheel, as _The Blazing Sphere_ got closer to mermaid's rock.

Faith had given the order, no sooner had they reached the rock, Emily would steer the boat left. Faith, herself, was studying the last part of the key. Again she had changed into something else. The russian wour a off-the-shoulders black corset type top, with long black trousers and her favourtie boots.

However, back to the Kai's key piece. The engravings on her own key part had confused her greatly, and the following engravings made no sense.

Faith let a sigh escape her lips, before glancing down at the ocean. It always made her calm, even when she was just a little kid. However, the sight that met Faith was far from comforting. Floating along the boat was another mermaid, however this one was the most annoying around. Smiling up at Faith, was Ming-Ming.

The singing mermaid had dark ocean blue hair. Her sky blue tail flapped around in the water, as she caught up effortlessly with the ship. Ming-Ming was graced with two baby pink flippers either side of her tail at the top. To cover her modesty, Ming-Ming wour a dark blue strap bra.

Faith sneered at the mermaid, before turning her attention to the horizon. The russian smiled, remembering a phrase her father had once said.

_"Now...bring me that Horizon!"_

Suddenly, Ming-Ming jumped out of the water. This action caught everyone off guard. Wasting no time, Ming-Ming knocked Kai's key piece out of Faith's hands with her tail, where it landed in the water. Ming-Ming followed. "Why that bloody..." Faith trailed off, as Ming-Ming laughed loudly.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Michael asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Faith removed her hat and boots, dropping them to the floor.

"What's she doing?" Tala asked, as Kai craned his neck round to see. Both gun and sword ws handed to Jemma, who knew not to lose them. Before anyone could stop her, Faith dived into the water.

"She's mad!" King yelled. Jemma smiled faintly.

_You've gotta be on this trip._ she thought.

* * *

Faith scanned the sea floor, before spotting something shiny. Faith swam down to it, only to have Ming-Ming grab it first. As the blue mermaid tried to get away, Faith grabbed her tail yanking her back. 

Ming-Ming spun round, before having Faith punch her in the nose. Ming-Ming dropped the gold tricket, only to have Faith catch it. The russian swam up back to the surface.

However, before she could board the ship once again, Ming-Ming dragged her back under. Faith had had enough. As the golden tricket fell to the sea bed, faith roughly pulled some of ing-Ming's scales off. The singing mermaid knew she had been beaten, and tried to swim away. Faith yanked her back.

* * *

Jemma and the crew waited silently. Bubbles had begun to form on the surface, and faith had yet to appear again. "That's it. She's a gonner." Tala called, shaking his head. They saw black hair first, which was enough for Jemma to know Faith had won. 

The british girl ran to grab some rope, then dangled it over the side. Faith swam over to the side and climbed up. As she sat on the deck, Faith handed Jemma the gold tricket with a devilish smile. "Where's Ming-Ming?" Lee asked. Faith pointed to a set of rocks, before lying back down on the deck. The crew looked over to the rocks to see five mermaids.

The first was a neko-jin, much like Kevin, Ray and Lee. She had neo-pink hair that shone in the sun. Her tail was a pale pink with pale purple at the tips. Her bra was hot pink, to match her hair. She was currantly telling Ming-Ming off for the stupid stunt.

Next to Ming-Ming was a brown haired girl. The crew knew Tyson had fallen hard for this mermaid. Her tail was a dark blue then Ming-Mings, and her bra were baby pink sea-shells. She was trying to comfort Ming-Ming yet join in with the oldest yelling.

Next was the smallest one of the group. Miguel had fallen hard for this mermaid too. Her hair was pink, but it was alot paler then the neko-jin's hair. Her tail was grass green which shimmered in the sun. Her bra, which looked more like a top, a shimmering purple. She seemed uninterested in Ming-Ming's wounds.

Lastly was King's cursed sister. She was caught stealing and was cursed with the life of a mermaid. Her short black hair softened her face and cold eyes. her tail was a silvery grey, and her bra was an pink top, hanging over one shoulder. She rolled her eyes at Ming-Ming's crying.

Jemma gave an order to stop the boat. When it did, Jemma glared hard at Ming-Ming. Blood ran down her tail, as one of her pale pink fins were missing and the other was hanging off. "Serves you right. Why did you take it?" Jemma asked. The oldest mermaid spoke first.

"I'm Mariah. I am sorry for Ming's actions." she replied, bowing her head a little. The brown haired girl nodded her head, glancing over at Ming-Ming.

"Hillary. She got a little excited." she muttered, ignoring Tyson's lustful glance. The smallest one huffed.

"Matilda. I told her not to do it. Never listens." she snapped. When Matilda glanced at Miguel, she blushed hard. King smiled at his sister.

"Are you alright Queen?" he asked. The last mermaid nodded her head, with a smile.

"Yes my dear brother. This life still gets me down, but it is fun nonetheless." she chuckled. King nodded his head, but it pained him to see his sister like that. As the ship began to move again, he yelled out his promise.

"I will find a way to return you back to your normal self! I promise you my sister!" he yelled. Queen waved at the ship, while the other mermaids continued to argue.

"I should have summoned _The Kraken_." Ming-Ming sobbed. Mariah glared at her.

"No! _The Kraken_ told us only to summon him when things get out of hand. You just got a little playful and it cost you." she scolded. Ming-Ming stuck her tongue out.

* * *

_The Kraken is a type of sea monster, and is in PotC2._


	11. Chapter 11

Kai greedily ate the food placed before him. Tala was no better.

The two had been returned to the cell, after the whole mermaid problem. Not long after both Jemma and Faith appeared, and shoved plates full of food into the cell. Faith hummed some unheard song under her breath.

"I think I speak for both of us, when I say this." Jemma began. Kai shifted his eyes towards Jemma as Tala continued to eat himself stupid. "We're starting to warm to you brat." Jemma smirked. The smile was returned.

"For the amount of time we've been at sea, I can honestly say the feelings are the same. You're not like other pirates." Kai replied. Jemma snorted, and rolled her eyes with a childish grin on her face.

"I have a question. If Kai doesn't want the money, why are we still here?" Tala asked. Wolborg had begun to eat Tala's scraps. Faith decided to answer that question.

"When I saw Kai's eyes, I knew his father was Adrik. Adrik had the most beautiful crimson red eyes. I could just tell Kai knew nothing of his father, so bringing him on board brought that bit closer to his father." Faith answered. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"And me?"

"You snuck aboard. It's your own fault. However you make Kai happy so we can't throw you overboard." Jemma replied. Tala stole a glance at Kai, who blushed slightly. "Damn shame though." Jemma added in a jokey fashion.

* * *

Voltaire was fuming when Boris and his crew returned to St. Phoenix port. 

Bryan was taking to a small infirmary wing, so the nurses could tend to his wound. Boris stood in Voltaire's office retelling everything to the last detail. "You failed in bring my grandson and Tala home!" It was a statement more then a question.

"Scott threatened that if I or my crew took one step on their boat, she would blow their brains out. I couldn't risk their lives Sir." Boris stated, pleading. Voltaire lent back in his chair.

"Very well! We shall go chase after, however I am to accompany you. Do you know where they are heading?" he asked the pleading Commodore.

Boris nodded his head. "The famous island that houses fools gold." Those two words sent a shiver up Voltaire's spine.

_If Kai finds the treasure, he'll surely work out who his father is._ Voltaire thought bitterly. He slowly nodded his head. "Prepare the _Dranzer_. I want to leave immediately." Voltaire ordered. Boris nodded his head and left the office.

* * *

Faith held Kai's key piece in front of the two Russians. "Do you have any idea about this?" she asked. Tala shook his head. 

"Apart from it belonged to Kai's father. Nothing else." He muttered. Kai took hold of the piece and looked at it closely. Jemma began to explain about it.

"I've tried fixing it together, but no matter how hard I tried it didn't seem to fit." She muttered, arms crossed over her chest. Kai looked at the grooves closely.

"I don't think this parts fit together to create a _key_. I think the parts fit into a slot to open something." Kai muttered. Faith looked at Jemma who shrugged.

"Possible. I mean Papa never said it was a _key_." She pointed out. Faith huffed.

"Yeah and they never said it wasn't." she shot back. Jemma raised her hands in the air.

"Okay, I'll give it another shot. If I can't fix it together, we go with Kai's idea. Do we have accorded?" Jemma asked, her hand held out. Faith chewed her lip, before shaking hands with her friend.

"Agreed!


	12. Chapter 12

_The Blazing Sphere_ left Mermaid rock without so much as a second glance. Mariam had taken over steering the boat, while Emily returned to her cleaning duties. "Is it me, or has it gotten really foggy?" Mariam called to her brother. Joseph looked around, noticing the thick clouds of fog. He shivered slightly.

* * *

In the cabin, Jemma wiped her forehead. She tried to snap the pieces back together to make the key, but it wasn't plying fair. "That's it!" Jemma cursed, almost throwig the pieces across the cabin. Silas cocked his head to one side, wondering what was wrong. Jemma crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. 

"Didn't work?" Faith asked, looking away from the ceiling. Jemma pulled a face, grumbling under her breath.

"The grooves don't match up. Looks like Kai was right."The birstish girl replied, pouring herself a drink. The cabin door was knocked loudly.

"Yeah!" faith called, checking the pieces over. Miguel shoved the door open, clearly out of breath.

"Captains. You might want to check this out." He stated in a rushed voice. Faith gathered the pieces and placed them in a small brown leather bag. The two owners of the ship ran outside, to see a most haunting sight.

_(Playing in the background is Rose of Arimathea from The da Vinci code)_

The fog began to part, as a looming island came into view. The rocks were almost pitch black, and covered in all manners of sea life. The sand was almost the colour of blood. The large rock face, that dominated the island, was the most disturbing thing of all.

Craved into the rock, was what looked like, a a face. The mouth fell open in a snarl, while the eyes were drew in a menacing look. "This place...are you sure this is right?" King asked, shivering. Mariam nodded her head.

"Turn left at Mermaid rock then carry on straight." Mariam stated. Emily nodded her head to confirm what had just been said. King shivered once more, as the two girls looked the island over.

"We're docking. Once we get to the island, keep the ship out of sight." Faith ordered, walking towards the cabin. Miguel followed Jemma downstairs.

"What? Are you just going on your own?" Michael asked, slightly inraged by the whole idea. Jemma turned back to him and chuckled.

"Heaven's no! You lot are coming too. I know that _Fools Gold_ is money, but any other treasure there is all yours." she called, before down below deck.

* * *

Governor Voltaire Hiwatari glanced over the island. The fog had set badly, almost blinding the crew. The old man's grip on his cane grew tighter, as he thought about Adrik. _Stupid fool._ Voltaire spat, before coughing harshly. 

Boris joined the Governor, shuddering at the sight of the island. "We shall be on land shortly sir." he informed. Voltaire smiled thinly.

"Good. Any sign of _The Blazing Sphere_?" he questioned. Boris shook his head.

"No sign of it sir. It appears we have beaten them to the island." he replied, standing with his hands behind his back. Voltaire snorted loudly.

"Do not think they are so easily beaten. You know how much of a fight their father's put up. Those girls are just the same." The old man muttered, before wheezing loudly. Boris cast a side ward glance at the dying old man, but said nothing.

* * *

When the _Dranzer_ docked on the blood red sand, the search for _The Blazing Sphere_ was underway. Voltaire slowly walked down the gang-plank, looking left and right. Spencer ran back, shaking his head. "No sign of the ship sir." he stated. 

"Very well then. Let us continue on." Voltaire ordered, pointing to the cave with his crane. Ass the crew raced forward, Voltaire walked behind at his own pace, a thin smile painted on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

_Too much coffee, and excitment over PotC2. Man, I seriously gotta lay off the coffe

* * *

_

The crew of _The Blazing Sphere_ filed into the cave. However, a large stone door blocked their path. Jemma ran a hand over some engravings, wiping away years of grime and dust. "What does it say?" Crusher called. Jemma narrowed her eys to read the writing better in the dim light. 

_'Only those with a heart of pure gold,  
And the key of Adrik,  
May enter the first corridor,  
And seek their own destiny.'_

Kai's key piece was past from crew meber to crew member, before being handed to Faith. She pushed the key into the slot. There came a deep rumbling, and the crew backed away.

The stone door opened soundlessly, pieces of stone and dust fell from the cracks. The corridor that greeted them, was long and dark. Miguel grabbed an old torch, which Faith lit with her lighter.

* * *

The corridor was drafty, there was no questioning that fact. As Miguel swung the torch to his right, he cried out in shock. "What is it?" Aaron questioned, running to his friend. Miguel pointed to a skeleton. A large sword stuck crudely from his ribs, dried blood dancing in the light. 

"That's just nasty." someone complained, as Kai and Tala looked away. Jemma hushed the crew on. She didn't want them to dilly dally, incase the same fate fell on them all.

"Who was that?" Tala whispered. Kai shrugged his shoulders, wincing as the rope rubbed painfully against his wrists. Another cold draft swept over the group, but Kai noticed Tala did not shudder.

No, Tala was a child of ice, much like his pet Wolborg. Tala would never shudder in the coldest of winters, but never liked the heat at all. Much like an ice-cube, Tala would melt. Kai smiled slightly. In all his musing over his beloved Tala, he walked straight into Jemma's back. Rubbing his nose, he waited while the next engravings were read.

_'You made it this far,  
But another key you need,  
The key that belongs to Sean,  
So into the next corridor you can lead.' _

Jemma slowly slip her key piece into the slot, and waited. When the door opebed, the crew found this corridor brightly lit. Miguel discard his own torch and fell into step behind his friends.

* * *

Suddenly Jemma stopped, as Silas began to chirp loudly. Heart pounding in her own ears, Jemma didn't noitce the tiny darts making their way towards her. Faith pushed her friend down, as the crew hit the dirt aswell. 

"What's going on?" Crusher yelled. A murmmer was heard from the other crews, as Faith had an idea. She glanced over her shoulder at Blaze, who lay flat on his stomach.

"Blaze, listen carefully. Take Silas to the other side of the corridor." she ordered. Blaze nodded her head, and crawled under the haze of darts. Jemma, who had caught hold of the idea, turned to Silas. The little monkey seemed frightened of the darts.

"Silas, climb on Blaze's back. There's a small stone button. Push it in, so we can join you." Jemma ordered. The albino monkey nodded his head, and crawled over to Blaze. The monkey climbed onto the wolf's back effortlessly. The wolf disappeared quickly down the corridor, running at full pelt.

Silas pushed the stone, and waited. The small army of darts stopped, but the stone button started to push back out. "Come on!" Faith ordered, getting up. The crew ran to the other, just making it before the darts started up again.

"Papa didn't mention any traps." Jemma grumbled, trying to get her breath back. Faith shook her head.

"Adrik like to take things easy I guess." Faith responded, earning a dark look from a certain crimson eyed russian. Jemma turned to the next engravings, which appeard to be more clearly.

_'The last key will prove your worth,  
And show you the room of **Fools Gold**,  
Tasks have been passed to get this far,  
That only proves that you are bold.' _

It was clear to everyone the last key needed. Faith's hands had begun to sweat and she was afraid she would drop her key. As she slowly slipped it into the slot, The crew was sure they heard more voices.

"Oh god, don't tell me they made it too." Lee muttered. The stone door opened, and the crew were hushed inside.

* * *

Voltaire watched the haze of darts fly pass, like a never ending stream. his grip on his crane tightened, as he knew they were there. _They beat us to it! I knew it!_ he cursed. He waited for Ian to reach the other side of the corridor. While he waited, Voltaire planned on how to turn his grandson back to his side. 

The darts stopped again, and the old man wasted no time. To the surprise of Boris and the crew, Voltaire's speed increased with each speed. Boirs frowned as he walked behind the old man.

_I thought he was dying. Has the fact we are close to Fools gold fuled him with new found strenght? This doesn't make sense._ Boris thought sadly. He began to doubt everything that Voltaire had done. _  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's chest. What have I got to say about it? ALL OF YOU GO SEE IT! It rocked. **Cough** anyhoo on with the fic.

* * *

_

Inside, the cave was a lot bigger then the crew of _The Blazing sphere_ thought. Standing in the middle, on a raised rock, was a large wooden chest. Everything else scattered around. 

"Blimey! Look at this!"

Jemma turned to look at Michael and his friend Eddy. Both had found two dresses. The one that Eddy held was black and red. The skirt puffed out. The second dress that was held by Michael was mostly black with a white front, and was very form fitting.

"That's my mother's dress!" Faith yelled, yanking the black dress from Michael. Jemma tugged the red and black dress from Eddy's grasp and fingered the fabric.

"Mother." She whispered a small smile on her face. Kai joined her side.

"Why leave a perfectly good dress here?" he inquired. Jemma shrugged, not taking her eyes off the dress.

"My father was always a mystery. He always said this one dress was worth more then any treasure to him." She responded.

"_Hands up and turn around slowly!" _Someone barked. The crew did just that. Faith sneered at Voltaire when she saw him.

"Well, looks like the treasure draws leeches too." She scorned. Tyson and max tried to hide their smirks. A dangerous smile was painted on Voltaire's face.

"Bryan, Ian. Free Kai and Tala." He ordered. The old man glanced at the dresses still in Jemma and Faith's hands. "What beautiful dresses. They would look perfect on some of the ladies at my court." He chuckled. Faith's eyes narrowed.

"You will do no such thing! These dresses belong to our mothers, and they're rightful place is with us!" she screamed. Jemma looked at Kai and Tala, who were walking back to Voltaire. She had to think fast.

"Wait Kai!" she called. The duel haired teenager turned round.

"What now?" he asked. There was a tiny hint of remorse in his eyes that Jemma could just about see.

"Think about this before you do anything. If you go with Voltaire, you won't be able to stay with the one you love. You're father and mother wouldn't have minded you falling in love with Tala, but **he** has a problem with." Jemma began. The other crew members began to murmur along with her.

"Emotions are weak. No grandson of mine will love another person, certainly not another male!" Voltaire roared. Tala took a step back. Kai looked at Jemma.

"Think this through. If you join us, then you are free to love Tala, as long as he loves you back. Joining back with your grandfather, you will no longer be able to fall in love. Your father wanted a life of freedom, and you're mother wanted the same." Jemma finished. Kai glanced at Tala, and gave him a tiny nod.

"**WOLBORG!**"

The ice wolf was joined by Blaze. The two wolves held their ground in front of Kai and Tala, growling at Voltaire and his crew. Boris backed away slightly. "You're joining them?" Voltaire inquired anger in his eyes.

"You threat what I have with Tala. They don't." Kai sneered. As the crew of _The Blazing sphere_ began to fight with the _Dranzer_ crew, Voltaire removed a sword from his cane.

"I'll teach you not to disobey me!" he spat, holding the sword by Kai's neck. The sword was batted away.

"If you are to fight with anyone, it will be me and me alone." Faith grinned. The old man snorted, and the two began to fight. Kai stood, dumbstruck by the event. As a member of the _Dranzer_ crew ran up behind Kai, he was knocked out by Tala, who was holding a gold candlestick.

"Who are you fighting for?" The red head asked. He handed kai a sword. The two-toned boy smirked.

"Who else?" he chuckled, and joined _The Blazing Sphere_ crew in battle.


	15. Chapter 15

_Yellow everyone! _

Thanks to kay1fire for reveiwing

* * *

Faith couldn't denie that Voltaire was a good swords man. As Faith blocked another attack, she noticed the sneer on the old man's face. "You're good for an old guy." Faith smiled jokingly. 

"You're good for a soon to be dead pirate." Voltaire shot back, going in for the kill again. The two began to fight again, getting higher and higher in the cave.

* * *

Jemma searched amougst the chaos. Bloodshed and dust had mixed in, making it differcult to see. Suddenly, something was smacked into Jemma's back. The british pirate hit the floor, before rolling onto her back. Standing behind with her a wicked grin on his face, was Bryan. 

"Time to die." he chuckled, when a stone was thrown at his head. Turning to his left, Bryan caught sight of Silas. The little monkey pulled a face, as he threw another stone. This time however, Bryan caught it.

"Silas, run!" Jemma yelled, worried for her beloved monkey. The albino monkey didn't need to be told twice, as he darted off. Before Bryan could run after the monkey, Jemma stabbed Bryan through the back. He chocked on his blood, before Jemma kicked him off.

Bryan landed on Ian, who hit the stone floor with a thump. "Silas!" Jemma called. The little monkey ran towards his owner, and onto her shoulder. "Let's go." she grinned and joined the battle.

* * *

Faith and Voltaire had yet to give up their fight. Faith pushed Voltaire away, sending him spinning round. Faith sliced open the old man's jacket, just missing his skin. 

Before Voltaire could turn back round, Faith kicked him down a few steps. Voltaire rolled down slowly, as Faith chuckled. "Sorry!" she sneered, running down the steps to Voltaire. The old man got up and the clashing of metal was heard again.

* * *

Tala hit the floor, as Spencer stood infront of him. "It was unwise to choose a pirate crew. Now you'll die for it." The blond giant laughed. 

"Hey!"

As Spencer turned round, a golden pole was slammed into his face. Spencer hit the floor, his nose covered in blood. Kai glared at his ex-friend. "No-one threatens my boyfriend." he hissed, before helping Tala up.

"You okay Red?" he asked. Tala nodded his head, and looked around.

"Seems we're winning." he smiled. Kai returned it, as Spencer slowly got up.

"Was there any doubt?" Kai joked, before slamming the pole into Spencer's stomach. The giant backed into Boris, who was having a hard time fighting against Jemma. The two crashed into a small pond. Jemma saulted Kai and Tala.

"Thanks Mates!" she laughed, jumping over the pond.

* * *

As Voltaire and Faith switched places, it was now Voltaire who was pushed Faith down the steps. Using all his might behind one attack, Voltaire run forward. 

Faith side stepped, making him smack into a stone wall. The russian winced. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." she whispered, before running down the steps in a fashion, that would remind anyone of Captain Jack Sparrow. Voltaire, yelling in rage, got up and ran after her.

However, his heart could not keep up and he hit the floor. Boris, who had pulled himself out of the pond, leaving a very much dead Spencer in there, gasped. "Governor!" he yelled, running to Voltaire. Jemma whistled to the crew, and they began to get to the treasure out of the cave and into the ship. A sword appeared before Boris' throat.

"I wouldn't." Faith smirked, stepping infront of him.

"Let me go! The Governor needs help." he pleaded. Faith raised an eyebrow, and looked at Kai.

"Kai looks fine to me." she smirked. Boris glared at her, and drew his word. Faith looked at the blood-soaked blade. "You think it wise?" she inquired.

"You've destoryed the Governor's life. You and that bitch!" Boris yelled. faith felt her blood boil.

"Oh dear, he shouldn't have said that." Tyson whispered, as he and Max carried the dresses back to the ship. Tala looked at Ray, who was equally worried.

"Why?" he asked. Ray glanced at him.

"Faith and Jemma have been friends since they were babies. Faith values Jemma's honour as much as Jemma values her's. To call one a bitch, who mean the other would happily kill you." The neko replied. As if on cue, Faith slammed his fist into Boris' nose, sending him backwards. A few surivours of the _Dranzer_ groaned in pain.

"Faith! Come on, lets go!" Jemma yelled. Faith replaced her sword back in it's holder and looked down at Voltaire.

"Hey Kai! Whatcha say to taking this guy back, and hanging him?" she asked, a smirk on her face. Kai and Tala smiled at each other. They rushed to join Faith, as they carried the old man out of the cave. "Blimey! What has this guy been eating?" Faith panted.

"You guys hurry up!" Jemma yelled.

"Try carrying the extra weight!" Tala shot back. Jemma smacked her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

Queen sat on Mermaid rock, soaking up the rays of the sun. She suddenly noticed that the sea was getting rough. Looking behind her, Queen caught sight of _The Blazing Sphere_. The happniess she had turned to shocked and horro when she the _Dranzer_.

"Hey Queen? You okay?" Mathilda asked, joining her friend. She too gasped when she saw both ships. "What are we gonna do?" the smaller mermaid asked.

* * *

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Michael grumbled. Voltaire was chained to the mast of the ship. Faith glared at Michael. 

"Hey! Don't take it out on the ship." she hissed, before glancing behind them. "See, they're miles away." she grinned. Eddy and Michael stared at her as if she was crazy.

"That's why they're rolling out the guns." Eddy hissed. Jemma gluped.

"Emily! Get this ship moving!" she ordered. Emily nodded her head.

* * *

Mariah frowned when she saw the ships. "This is not good. If _The Blazing Sphere_ doesn't make it, the treasure it going to be lost." the neko-jin muttered fearfully. 

" Who cares." Ming-Ming spat, her arms crossed over her chest. Mathilda glared at her.

"You're such a sore loser Ming-Ming." she hissed. Hillary coughed to grab their attention.

"Summoning _The Kraken_ would a good idea, yes?" she smiled slightly. Mathilda, Mariah and Queen nodded their head. Ming-Ming sighed.

"Whatever." she grumbled, as the five mermaids disappeared into the sea.

* * *

_The Blazing Sphere_ pasted Mermaid rock without a second look, quickly followed by _Dranzer_. "That's it! We're not getting away." Kevin grumbled, almost giving up there and then. Suddenly the ship rocked. 

"What was that?" Mariam asked, as everyone looked over the side.

"I think we hit a reef." Emily called down to them. Jemma shook her head. Faith caught on at what she was so worried about.

"That wasn't a reef. That was _The Kraken_." The russian pirates paniced. The crew began to panic as well, before Ozuma calmed them down.

"Wait! If _The Kraken_ was meant to attack us, wouldn't it have done it by now?" he asked.

_"He's right you know!"_

Everyone rushed over to the side to see Mariah, and the other mermaids. "_The Krakon_ was summoned to stop Boris. Not you." Queen called up. Before the crew could thank them, the mermaids disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

The crew of _The Blazing Sphere_ ran to the back of the ship. They watched the _Dranzer_ closely. A dark shadow was seen in the water, swimming towards Boris' ship.

* * *

_(In background is **Steve Baker and Carmen Daye: For whom the bell tolls** from Donnie Darko)_

The few remaining members of Boris' crew looked round nervously, as something smacked into them. Boris turned to one of them. "What was that?" he inquired. The crew member shrugged.

"I don't know. I think we hit a reef." he replied. Boris' jaw tightened slightly. Unseen to the crew, large tentacles were crawling up the side of the ship. The ship gave a another jolt.

"That's no reef." Barthez yelled. As Boris turned to look behind him, a giant tentacle was seen.

"Oh my god. It's _The Kraken_!" He yelled, running to a safer place. The tentacle crashed down on the ship, crushing the middle with ease.

* * *

Four of the mermaids watched from their perch on Mermaid rock, as the _Dranzer_ was being destoryed. "Why do I feel sad everytime I see _The Kraken_ destory something?" Queen questioned. 

"Because you think with your heart and not your head." Ming-Ming chuckled. Queen stuck her tongue out at her. Mariah glared at them both.

"Listen, Queen's brother found a scroll. This scroll can save Queen and make her human. This may be her last day as a mermaid." she informed. Queen's eyes shimmered with tears, as Ming-Ming crossed her arms over her chest. Mathlida swam up to them.

"Queen might not be the only one turning into a human." she grinned.

* * *

Boris had climbed to the top of the ship's mast, watching the destruction from above. _The Kraken's_ large tentacles crashed into the ship and killed anyone who got too close. The ship was sinking, he knew that fact. 

However, all hope of escaping had gone.

Unless...

* * *

"Can we get going now?" Jemma asked, turning away from the sight. Voltaire was still chained to the mast. Faith nodded her head, also turning away. The ship began to move once more, as the crew returned to their posts. 

"So, what are you gonna do about us?" Tala asked, sitting with Kai. Jemma sat on barrle of rum, and stared at the sky.

"Take you back to St. Phoenix port. Kai's Governor now." she mumbled. Jemma looked at the crimon-eyed russian. "Hope you don't decide to hang us when we get back." he hissed in a joking way. Kai shook his head.

"No. If anything you are free to be pirates. I can just imagen my father being this way." he replied. Faith chuckled from her postion.

"Oh yeah. Hell of a lot more fun then Voltaire and Boris." she called, watching the sea.

"Nice of you to think that." Boris hissed, as he climbed over the side of the ship. He was soaking wet, but his pressence brought a flicker of hope into Voltaire's ageing eyes. Faith backed away, stumbled slightly.

"You! You'e ment to be dead!" she cried out in shock. Boris laughed and held his gun out, aiming for Faith's head.

"I made it away before _The Kraken_ could get me. Now I'm taking this ship in the name of Governor Voltaire Hiwatari." Boris sneered and cocked his gun. Faith shut her eyes.

**BANG!**

Faith's eyes flew open. She waited for the taste of blood in her mouth, when she noticed that Boris' gun was not smoking. Boris looked up at Tala, who was holding Kai's gun. That gun _was_ smoking. Boris dropped his gun, and looked down at his shirt.

A small dark hole was seen, as blood spread quickly. While he was distracted, Faith slammed into him. This sent him toppling over the side of the ship, where he landed in the water. As the blue sea water turned crimson, sharks began to circle their prey.

Tala dropped the gun suddenly, where it landed with a thump. He stared numbly at the spot where Boris had been standing. Jemma frowned and looked at the crew.

"Come on your cockroachs, we've got a port to get back to! Move it!" Jemma ordered. Faith and Kai led Tala into the cabin.

* * *

"You okay?" Faith asked, handing Tala a glass of rum. The red head didn't pick it up. Faith shrugged. "Waste not, want not." she added, grabbing the glass and downing the contents. Jemma frowned at her friend. 

"Tala? Tala, are you okay?" Kai asked, shaking his boyfriend slightly. Tala flung his arms round Kai suddenly. Jemma turned to Faith.

"Come on Faith. We've gotta give them some space." Jemma stated, grabbing her friend.

"But the rum!" Faith protested as Jemma yanked her away. The cabin was slammed shut, before to opened again. "When I want my rum, I get my rum!" Faith grumbled, grabbing the bottle. Then she left, wobbling slightly.

"I killed him. I killed Boris." Tala whispered. Kai shook his head.

"He deserved it Tala. He would have spilt us up." Kai pointed out. Tala sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. And CC Queen, yes I will join you in the hunting down and killing from Kiera Knightley! She will pay for what she did to Jack!

* * *

_

"Erm...Captians?" 

Faith open her eyes, as Jemma turned away from Silas. King stood by the cabin door, nerously scratching his arm. Both Jemma and Faith were slightly surprised, as King never asked for anything. "Yeah King?" Jemma questioned.

"I was wonder if...erm..." Faith rolled her eyes.

"Spit it out man!" she ordered. King jumped slightly.

"I was wondering if we could go to Tortuga again. I want to read the scroll I found to turn my sister and her friends back into Humans. I highly doubt you'll let them wear the dresses your mother's wour." King explained, straightening up. Jemma looked at Faith, who had a smile on her face.

"Sure! We'll get something for them. By the way, why are you turning the other four into humans?" Faith inquired, standing up.

"Well, they've kind of become Queen's friends. I know she doesn't want to be seprated from them, and I hate to see my sister hurt." he responded. Jemma smiled again, as Silas jumped on her shoulder.

"Very well. Detour to Tortuga it is. Go tell everyone." she stated. King saluted her before running outside.

* * *

Tortuga had never changed. 

It was the crew's second home. "So, how do people make a living if you're gonna take the clothes?" Tala asked, keeping close to Kai.

"That's the beauty of Tortgua. The shop owner is either to drunk to notice, or just robs someone else." Jemma grinned.

"I'll never understand this place." Kai grumbled, as Jemma and Faith walked into a clothes shop.

"Each time you come here you'll understand it, savvy." Faith replied, ushering the two boys in.

"Alright Dave, hows business?" Jemma yelled, walking up to the counter. A loud snore was heard from the other side, as Dave was fast asleep. Jemma shrugged and turned to the row of clothes. "Right, we want something for Queen first." she muttered, feeling the fabric of a dress.

"How about this one?" Faith asked, holding up silver off the shoulder's dress. The top half of the dress was ice blue which matched the inlay of the dress. With was a pair of white shoes. Jemma nodded her head. "Hold this." Faith ordered, throwing the dress at Tala. The red head caught it, glaring at the pirate.

"Why don't you hold it?" he questioned. Kai hide his snicker.

"Because Jemma can't pick out the other four clothes all by her onies savvy." Faith replied.

"Okay, I found something for Hillary!" Jemma called. She held up a pink off-sthe-shoulders belly top, a white mini skirt and a pair of black boots. Faith nodded, and thre them at Kai. He glared at her as well.

Faith pulled out something for Mathilda. A pair of black boots, a pair of blue jeans that stopped just past the knees, and a white top with a black corset and ice blue ribbon. This too was handed to Tala to hold.

Jemma found the perfect outfit for Ming-Ming, even if she didn't want to get that mermaid anything. It was a shimmering pink strappy dress, and knee high white boots. Kai caught the dress, pulling a face at it.

Lastly, Faith pulled out a good outfit for Mariah. A dark pink corset with a white top underneath, a long black skirt with a pair of sandles.

"Right, that's everything. Let's get going!" Jemma ordered, as the boys trailed behind carrying the outfits.

* * *

By the time the four had gotten back to the ship, The mermaids were all human. They sat in the cabin covered with a brown blankets. Jemma and Faith entered, placing the dresses infront of the group. 

"Here ya go. Special delivery from Tortgua." Faith grinned, before being pulled out by Jemma.

Mathilda walked out of the cabin, trying to fix the ribbon. "Damn this thing." she cursed. Miguel walked up to her.

"Here, let me help." he offered. Mathilda blushed a deep red, as the pirate fixed the ribbon for her. Ming-Ming walked past, giggling. "There you go." Miguel smiled.

"Thank you." Mathilda whispered. Mariah shortly followed with Hillary, looking away for someone.

"Who you looking for?" Kevin asked, one eyebrow raised. Hillary chose to answer for her neko-jin friend.

"She's looking for Ray. Mariah's had a crush on him for ages." she informed. Kevin hide a chuckled behind his hand. "What's so funny?" Hillary questioned.

"I doubt Ray's gonna notice her. Ray's dating Lee." the impish pirate chuckled, Mariah looked slightly downcasted. King waited, scratching his knuckles.

"How do I look brother?" Queen asked. King looked at his sister and gasped. Queen smiled, as she twirled round. "I guess I look alright in it." she giggled. King shook his head.

"Not alright. You look beautiful." he replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Kai was glad that he was returning home. He enjoyed the small journey, but St. Phoenix was calling him back.

However, when they docked at St. Silas port, Kai demanded to know what was going on.

* * *

"I thought you said you were taking us home." Kai hissed. Jemma raised an eyebrow at him, as he pounded his fist on the wooden table. All four of them were in the cabin, as the crew began to unload. 

"Yeah, that was before someone pointed out how we are still wanted by your grandfather. We set one foot on your port and we're dead." Jemma replied coolly.

"So how are we going to get back home?" Tala questioned. Faith smirked.

"I have a friend here who owns me a favour. He'll take you, lover-boy and Voltaire back to your port." She replied. Wolborg and Blaze stared at each other, as if to ay goodbye to each other.

"So, I guess this goodbye then." Kai muttered. Silas jumped onto Jemma's shoulder.

"Yeah. Gonna miss that smart mouth of yours." She joked. Jemma held out her hand, to which Kai shook. "Do us a favour. Drop the law against the pirates, and drop us a line to when the old git is gonna get hanged." She smiled.

Kai nodded his head.

* * *

"Sir! I see a ship!" 

The captain of the guards turning to look out to sea. Sure enough there was a ship sailing towards them. "Is it Master Boris?" the captain questioned. One of the guards shrugged.

"I'm not sure sir. I can't see a sign of him." He informed. The Captain chewed his lip, thinking over his next move.

"Everyone down to the docks. We will greet this ship just to make sure." He ordered.

* * *

As the ship docked, the guards all had a shock. Kai waited till the walkway was dropped down before walking down to the dock. "Master Kai! It's good to see you safe sir." The captain stated. 

"Captain. I want you to arrest my grandfather." Kai ordered, as Tala trailed behind him. Wolborg was not too far behind. The captain stared at him in shock.

"Arrest Governor Voltaire? But why?" he asked. Kai stopped and turned to face the captain.

"Are you questioning my orders?" he hissed lowly. The captain gulped and shook his head.

"No sir. It's just the public would want to know why their Governor was arrested." He replied. Tala glanced at Kai. He had feared this part of the plan.

"My grandfather has tried on several attempts to kill both me and Tala. He has also admitted to killing three innocent sailors and his daughter. For that, I find him unfit to be Governor and therefore I will be taking over. Am I understood?" Kai responded. The captain nodded his head.

"Yes sir." He muttered, and walked away. Tala let out a breath that he had been holding onto.

"That went better then I thought." He whispered. Kai smiled.

"I'm a better liar then you are, my beloved red." He replied. Tala frowned slightly.

"That's what worries me." He grumbled.

* * *

"I do actually miss those two." 

Jemma looked over her glass, staring at her friend in a drunken haze. "Really? _Hic!_" Jemma asked, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Things seemed _Hic!_ A whole lot fun with them around." Faith grumbled, watching two men wrestle over something. Jemma nodded her head, feeling her head swim.

"I guess." She muttered. "Hey! When Voltaire gets hung they'll invite us. I know they will." She grinned. Faith grinned back.

"Shall we?" she asked, pointing to a fight that was about to begin. Jemma began to giggle.

"We shall!" she answered, as they both joined the fight.

* * *

_Fear not my dear friends; I have one last chapter to do. There's a slight twist which I know CC queen is gonna love._


	20. Chapter 20

_Tis the last chapter of **Fool's Gold**. Thank you to everyone who reviewed (and the rubbish flame, I guess some use came out of it)

* * *

_

Kai hated suits. 

Always had and always will. However, this was a top affair, and he was now Governor. A big hole to replace since his grandfather ruled the office.

Kai tugged at his collar and stared at himself in the mirror. It was almost 60 degrees outside. Kai frowned. He was going to bake, he knew it.

No sooner had Kai returned hom with Tala, the russian dropped the law againts pirates. The Captain of the guards argued that pirates would ramsack the port more often, but neither Kai or Tala were worried. They both knew that most of the pirates spent their life in Tortgua.

Completely wasted.

The office door was knocked. "What?" Kai called, tugging once more at his collar. The door creaked open and Kai made a mental note to get it fix. Tala poked his head round the door.

"Kai, they're gonna bring Voltaire out soon." he informed. Kai turned to face his beloved red and nodded his head.

"Okay. Tell them I shall be out in a moment." he replied. Tala nodded his head and left, closing the door behind. Kai sighed deeply, tugged his collar once more and then left the office.

* * *

Kai walked under a shelthers walkway in the garden. He glanced over to the garden, smiling slightly. 

"Never thought I'd see you smile." came a voice Kai knew all too well. The russin spun round and smiled. The figure hadn't changed at all.

"Well, well, well looks whoes back. I see you got my invite." Kai chuckled. The figure nodded their head.

"But of course. Wouldn't miss this for the world." she paused, staring at something on Kai's finger. "No where in the invite said you were getting married." they added. Kai glanced at the ring on his finger.

"Yep. The wedding's gonna be held in the garden." Kai replied, looking back at the figure. A second person joined in.

"Wedding? I love Weddings! Drinks all round!" the second figure cheered then stopped. "We are invited right?" they asked. Kai chuckled again and nodded his head.

"Of course. What would the wedding be like if you weren't there." he laughed. Kai checked his watch. "We'd better get going. Tala's gonna wonder where I am. Is it just you or the whole crew?" Kai asked, watching towards the gallows.

"All of us. We left the crew at the gallows." the first figure answered.

* * *

By the time Kai had returned to Tala's side, Voltaire already had the noose round his neck. The town clerk was about to read the crimes. 

"Voltaire Hiwatari. For your willful commission of crime against the crown. These acts are sinister in nature. The murder of Katarina Hiwatari, the murder of Arman Roskov, the murder of Sean William Scott, the murder of Adrik Dima and finally the attempted murders of both Tala and Kai. For this you shall be hung by the neck until dead. May god have mercy on your soul." The twon clerk read out.

"It's lies! All of it!" Voltaire yelled, as the hang man walked round to a lever.

"Shoes on the other foot now Voltaire."

The older russian glanced down and gasped. Faith began to pull faces at him, while Jemma stood with a smirk. The whole crew of _The Blazing Sphere_ stood cheering on. Even the mermaids, who had wormed their way into the crew, were there.

That was the last thing Voltaire saw as the noose got tighter and he struggled. Then the world went black.

* * *

Kai and Tala joined the crew on the docks as they prepared to leave. Wolborg and Blaze seem to smile at each other. "Do you really have to go? I mean you could stay here." Kai muttered. Jemma shook her head. 

"St. Silas port is home. It's where we grew up." she replied. Faith grumbled something under her voice.

"You could do us a favour. You could just have Ming-Ming. She's doing my head in." the russian hissed, as the ex-mermaid did nothing but file her nails. Tala shudders.

"Maybe you could drop her off at Tortgua. I'm sure she'll fit in great there." he suggested. Faith smiled widely, slapping him on the back.

"Who knew you had it in you Tala. That settles it. She's going to Tortgua." Faith cheered. She took off to tell the crew the news. Blaze gave a small howl as if to say goodbye, and took off. Silas the monkey handed kai something shiny.

"I couldn't keep it. That has some fond mermories to it. I'd keep it close." Jemma smiled. In kai's hand was his piece of the _key_. "Drop us a line when the wedding's on! See ya around!" Jemma yelled, as she ran towards the ship.

Tala and Kai waved as the ship took off. Wolborg howled loudly, as _The Blazing Sphere_ disappeared from St. Phoenix.

**The end**


End file.
